The Massacre Dream a little Dream
by writingcreature
Summary: A character from Numb3rs is stuck in an alternate reality. Who it is and why is revealed at the end of the story ... not related to any shown eppesode COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  
The characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I just like to play along with the characters for the delight of the readers.

**Synopsis:**  
The story is not related to any shown eppesode.

A character from Numb3rs is kinda stuck in an alternate reality. Who it is and why is revealed at the end of the story ...

Rated:  
PG-13

**The Massacre – Dream a little dream  
**  
**Chapter 1**

Charlie rested his head on his hand, leaning on his elbow. The bed sheets were rumpled in a mess around them. Amused he looked at Amita and ran his fingers over her shoulder and upper arm.

With a mischievous sparkle in his eyes he said, "I could get used to lunch breaks like this."

Their eyes locked. Tenderly she brushed away a curl from his forehead and gave him a warm smile. All of a sudden she shot up in bed.

"Oh no, lunch! The chicken!"

"Forget the chicken," Charlie grinned and pulled her closer, "we're not going to eat."

Her cell rang.

"Don't," Charlie muttered nibbling at her earlobe, "wait for the answering machine to pick up."

When the voice came on it was Don's, sounding pissed.

"Amita, if you're there pick up. I thought we'd an appointment for lunch together with Larry? Where are you?"

Charlie huffed out a breath and rolled on his back, "my bro _the math genius_ always perfect in timing," he muttered.

Amita fumbled for her phone on the night table, "Don? Sorry I didn't call you. A girl friend of mine had a quarrel with her hubby," she lied, "I had to leave earlier, I'm sorry." She felt her cheeks heat.

"Oh, I see," Don said stiffly, "then no lunch today?"

"No but tomorrow, I promise. See you later." She flipped the phone shut and got up, "I think I'd better go back to CalSci."

Charlie turned his head and watched her getting dressed.

"Don't you think it's time to tell him the truth? Aren't you tired of playing hide and seek? He'd come over it, believe me," he said.

Amita shrugged in her blouse, "Don knows that we aren't a couple any longer. But I doubt it would be a good idea to tell him that his younger brother had been the main reason …"

Charlie lifted on his elbows and gave her a questioning look, "the main reason? You mean there were other reasons, too? _Ouch_, that hurts my ego."

Amita shook her head and shoved her fingers through her long dark hair, "Charlie when are you going to realize you're not the centre of the universe?"

He frowned, "I'm not?" and winked at her.

"I'm good in astrophysics trust me I know what I'm talking about," she blew him a kiss and was gone.

Charlie stared at the ceiling. It wasn't his intent to get between his elder brother and Amita. It just happened three month ago at a barbecue in Don's and Alan's house. Hidden looks, forbidden feelings, a bunch of butterflies in the stomach, maybe it was the heat of the moment. Both couldn't tell. She went over to the garage to get the food for the Kois. Charlie followed her and closed the door. For him it was just now or never. When he lowered his head and took her mouth it was savage and greedy and left no doubt why he came here. Seconds later he jerked his head back. She stood in front of him her eyes closed.

"Sorry, but I had to do this," he said in a husky voice.

She couldn't reply cause they heard Don's heavy steps coming closer. Charlie doubted his brother believed him when he said he was helping Amita with the Koi pellets. The bucket wasn't that heavy.

The sound of his beeper jolted him back to reality. He picked it up from the floor; it was the office ID code.

He headed over to Amita's bathroom for a quick shower. Actually he'd preferred to have her on his side under the hot steaming water. He waved his thoughts aside with a dismissive gesture. Then he got dressed and called the office.

Megan was on the phone, "hi boss. Guess what? I'm calling concerning the Renfrew Massacre."

It was their actual case. The lives of about 60 young men and women who'd lived together on a huge property outside of LA had been erased one week ago. All of them had been members of the "Osiris Cult". They were living on this property like people of ancient Egypt. They were even building a pyramid. One week ago the members of the cult were either slaughtered or poisoned with hydrogen cyanide. Charlie had seen lots of murders in the past but this one … Even the elder Agents had been horrified.

"What's up?" he said.

"Special Agent Oliphant just presented us _another _suspect," Megan's voice sounded bored. He could see her standing there her tongue in her cheek.

Charlie ran his hand through his wet curls and moaned, "oh no, not again. Does he want to become Agent of the month or what?"

Dennis Oliphant was new on the team; very young and very overenthusiastic. He's a know-it-all with the power of a nuclear reactor and tactfulness of a rhino on acid.

"Sorry, Charlie," Megan sighed, "but you have to come. We're in interrogation room I." She cut the line.

--

Don was pacing around in Amita's office.

"Donald, could you please sit down? You're making me nervous," Larry said and shook his head.

Don stopped and turned round, "uh, sorry. It's just … do you think she's angry with me. I mean … do you think it was okay to give her a call. Because …"

Larry rolled his eyes, "Donald, please do me a favor. Stop questioning everything you do in concerns to Amita. It's making me sick. I can feel my stomach churn literally. She's no longer your girlfriend. I know it's hard. But she can do whatever she wants to do."

Don took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But we had an appointment for lunch. How could she forget about that?" He put the glasses back on and shot Larry a venomous look, "you're not going to defend her, aren't you?"

Larry shrugged, "it's just an appointment for lunch, Donald. It's not the end of the world. Accept that the two of you are living separate lives now."

Don narrowed his eyes, "living separate lives doesn't mean she can fool around with me," he snapped, "I'm human, I've feelings."

"I'm sure she knows that and I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose. She'd told you about the girlfriend. Wouldn't you also help a friend in need?" Larry drew in a breath, "stop behaving like a hysterical diva."

Don's head jerked up, "what?!"

Their conversation abruptly ended upon Amita's entrance.

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "sorry I'm late."

Nervously Don shoved the glasses up his nose. He could scarcely stifle the anger he felt toward her and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Mission completed? Have you been successful?" he hissed.

Amita twitched her eyebrows, "excuse me?"

"Your rescue mission for your girlfriend in need," he said stiffly.

"Oh, yes, yes. Everything went fine. We could work something out," Amita answered wondering how easy it was to lie.

"Did you talk to Charlie, today?" Don said abruptly.

Amita winced, "_wrong question_," she thought.

"No, why?"

Again Don shoved the glasses up his nose, "because I tried to reach him and called his office and Colby told me he'd been talking to you and shortly afterward he left."

Larry's jaw dropped. Don didn't mention a single word about it. He put his hand on his mouth his eyes widened in disbelief. Thank god Don couldn't see him.

"Colby must have been wrong," Amita hurried to say. "I haven't talked to Charlie since Monday," another lie, "maybe he talked to Anita his ex-girlfriend and Colby understood Amita."

"What a coincidence," Don muttered and straightened up, "never mind, I try to call him again. Larry?!" He turned round and peered over the rim of his glasses.

"Yes, I'm coming. I totally forgot we have to prepare everything for the experiment in the lab." He hurried to the door and squeezed past Don.

"What experiment?" Amita wanted to know.

"Cold fusion," Don said harshly and slammed the door in front of her face.

"_Wow_," she thought and turned to her desk. tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Howard Carmichael, the suspect, jumped up, "I didn't kill anybody, I didn't kill anybody."

Charlie gave a loud sigh and pointed at the chair, "Would you please sit down?"

He sat and Charlie folded his hands on the table.

"I want a lawyer. Now!"

"You haven't been arrested", Charlie said carelessly and ran his hand through his dark curls, "Should you be?"

"No!" Carmichael exploded.

Oliphant walked behind him, leaned over him and put the photos of the bodies on the table. "Should you be?"

Carmichael pulled his chair back, but Oliphant kept him from going anywhere.

"Look at them! Look!" he hissed.

"Enough", Charlie snapped and got up, "this leads nowhere. He doesn't know anything. Let him go."

Oliphant's head jerked up. He looked at his boss in disbelief, "But, Sir …"

"Which part of LET HIM GO didn't you understand?" Charlie's jaw tightened.

"Okay, whatever you say." Oliphant gave way and Carmichael fetched his jacket and hurried outside.

Charlie kicked the door shut, "what the hell is going on with you? You aren't in a damned competition. You don't get paid per suspect. You endanger our investigations."

Oliphant swallowed he could barely meet Charlie's eyes, "I heard him bragging about the deed in a bar." It sounded like an excuse but Charlie didn't buy it.

"Jesus, we would be pretty busy arresting every blatherskite in town", he said and ran his hand across his face. A look at the watch told him he was running late for dinner with Don and Alan.

"Sir …"

Charlie stopped him with his hand, "one more "mistake" and you're fired." He turned on his heels and left.

----------

"How's your day, Charlie?" asked Alan and put a load of mashed potatoes on Charlie's plate.

"Don't ask", he growled.

"But he did and now he deserves an answer," Don said. He picked at the food cause he wasn't hungry. Instead he was angry. He wanted nothing more than to put his fingers around the neck of his younger brother.

"Guess what? I do a lot of things all day long and get nothing in return," Charlie stated.

"Boys, please," Alan intervened, "this is a nice little family dinner."

Don lifted an eyebrow, "we're family? Then why - for Christ sake - is HE making out with MY girlfriend?" Don poked Charlie's upper arm with the fork.

"OUCH!"

Alan's jaw dropped. He looked to and fro between his sons.

Charlie took a sip from the red wine and dabbed his mouth with a napkin, "excuse me. You've got something terribly wrong, Donald. She's no longer your girlfriend. I'm sure you can tell me the exact time and date by using something of your math mambo jambo." He gave him a provoking grin.

Don tossed the fork on the table and jumped up, "this is ridiculous. Dad, say something."

Alan wrinkled his forehead and wiggled slightly his head, "I guess you're old enough to handle this without my help. I've to clean the dishes."

He dragged himself to his feet and started clearing the table. Of course he did more busy than he was.

Don followed Charlie outside on the patio, "it was you who talked to Amita today, wasn't it?"

Charlie sucked in a cheek and buried his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He looked his brother straight in the eyes, "we did even more than talking."

Don blinked several times. It was like he had to make believe his brain what his ears just heard.

Nervously he licked his lips and pointed with his finger at Charlie, "you mean, you mean … You and her … you …"

Charlie grinned from ear to ear and nodded, "and you know what? It was great. Earthshaking. Liberating. Overwhelming."

Don clenched his right hand into a fist and put it in front of Charlie's nose, "one more word and …"

"Ha, are you threatening me, bro? Come on. It's a lousy idea. Imagine you'll break your wing. Who would swing the chalk stick tomorrow?"

Don's face crimsoned as he sought for words. His Adams apple jumped up and down like the ball in a pinball machine.

He lowered his hand, "you always get what you want, don't you?" his voice was mere a whisper, "it's the same ever since. I've been the math genius but you had to top it all by becoming FBI's whiz kid. It's not fair. You had all the attention while I had …"

Charlie furrowed his brows in confusion, "You're jealous, aren't you? Who awarded the Milton Prize as youngest person ever at the age of fourteen? Who graduated from Princeton at the age of sixteen? Who published his book first?"

Don glared at him, "unfortunately you've been the youngest agent ever completing Quantico. You've one of the highest detection rates in FBI's history. I checked it myself and you know I'm always right. You're book "High Crimes and Low Spirits" sold much better than mine, double checked it and now you have the guts and steal my girlfriend away from me. Concerning math I may be a genius. Concerning brotherhood, trust, friendship and all this crap I'm a total retard. I've trusted you and what did you do?" he turned his back on his younger brother and reached for the banister. His chest lifted and sank heavily.

Charlie started feeling uncomfortable, "that's a bit thick," he muttered and made a step toward the elderly, "Don …"

He stopped him with his hand, "leave me the hell alone," he snarled without even looking at him.

Charlie winced and stepped inside. His dad sat in front of the TV watching "Jeopardy".

He turned his head when he heard steps behind him, "wazz up Charlie? Wanna join me? I've got a lot of questions right but I bet you can beat me."

His dark curls were bouncing as he shook his head, "thanks dad. Not today."

"Why not sit down and tell me what happened?" Alan suggested and patted the empty chair next to him.

Charlie shrugged, "okay. But I need a beer, you, too?"

Few Minutes later both sipped at their bottles. Don was still outside. Maybe he was talking to his kois or he was in the garage working P vs NP knowing there won't be a solution at least not within the next twenty years, Charlie thought.

Alan turned off the TV and looked expectantly at Charlie, "so what's going on between you and Amita?"

"I don't even know if there's anything going on. We've been dating but I think it's nothing serious. Not really. You know how miserable I am if it comes down to women." Charlie drummed his fingers on the arm rest.

"How could you? You know that she's been with Don when you and her … I mean …"

"Of course dad, I'm not stupid. It just happened. What else do you want me to say? I didn't do it on purpose if you mean that. It wasn't because I wanted to proof something to Don. Damned we're no longer teenagers. Can you control your hormones 24/7?"

Alan almost spluttered.

"Sorry dad." He gave his father a weak smile, "it looks like Don isn't angry with me only because of Amita. Out on the porch he told me how hard it always was for him to compete with me. Dad, was his live really that hard because of me? I thought it was hard because of his God-given talent. He didn't have many friends. But I, I always looked up at him, adored him. I was always jealous because he could do his math homework at the speed of light while it took me ages. And he could tell mom how much she had to pay at the cash-desk before the cashier finished typing."

He took a swig and stared at the dark TV.

"Maybe Donnie should be reminded that you haven't been such a smart kid at all. Remember that day your mom told you that plenty of spinach would put color in your cheeks?"

Charlie drew a breath and nodded, "oh yessss. It worked and how it worked. I was the only kid in the street with green cheeks."

They heard a muffled chuckle from behind. Charlie turned round. It was Don who was almost cracking up.

He gasped for air, "Oh boy, I've never heard about that story. But I think I've to tell it to your team."

Charlie jumped up, "do it and I'll kill you!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Don yelled and rushed outside the patio followed by Charlie who looked really, really determined.

"Do you think the Koi pond's deep enough to drown a genius?" he hollered out. tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Don dropped onto the couch in the garage. It had been a day full of exams and one of his students ended up in an ER with a nervous breakdown. All in all a great day, he thought. A yawn cracked his jaw and he knuckled his eyes. He huffed out a cry as his look felt on the chalk boards. Someone had neatly decorated his formulas and numbers with a bunch of smilies, colorful flowers and butterflies.

"What in the world …" he jumped up to take a closer look. Maybe his eyes played a trick on him?

"Me likey flowers and bubbaflies," a little kid's voice came from behind.

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This must be a dream," he muttered, "a nightmare of the worst kind."

"Milies nice, bubbaflies funny," the little girl giggled and tugged at Don's suit jacket.

He startled and put back on his glasses. There was a little girl in front of him. Red curly hair, green eyes, freckles and a rag doll hang lose in her hand. With his forefinger he stabbed her slightly in her shoulder. She kicked his shin.

"Ouch!"

She glared at him, "don't touch Anna and Mrs. Feckles." Her eyes narrowed.

"Anna," he repeated and nodded, "I'm Don."

He hesitated to stretch out his hand. This rugrat had sharp little teeth for sure.

"On, hihi funny name."

"Does your mommy know you're here?"

"Of course she does!" Alan replied.

Don's head jerked up, "dad? Who the hell is …"

Another kick hit his shin.

"Ouch."

"Don't say hell," she said and crinkled her little nose.

"Anna is the daughter of our new neighbor Mrs. Winslow. She'd asked me to take care about her daughter for a while. Some family matters." Alan squatted next to Anna and both were fooling around.

Don huffed out a breath and pointed desperately at the chalk board, "do you have an idea how much work it was to put this together? I mean all the formulas and …"

"He's a grumpy old man, isn't he?" Alan said and grimaced. Anna chuckled and jumped up and down.

"Could you please stop fooling around, dad? This is a serious matter. Charlie and his team will show up soon and I have no idea how I should …"

"Dadada," now his dad had definitely lost all his marbles, "looky , looky." Alan played the clown for Anna and she loved it.

"Dada dad," Don snapped.

Alan sighed, took Anna in his arms and stood up.

He gave his son a scathing look, "You'd never have a family of your own. Like your brother. Anna did nothing wrong. All she wanted was to make you happy. And I think she did a great job."

Anna hugged Alan and gave him a smooch on his cheek and while he wasn't looking she stuck her tongue out at Don.

"Nice little lady," he mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Alan asked.

"No, no I'm fine. And I think the FBI will appreciate the artwork, too."

His father gave him a smug grin, "you boys should try to be more open to other "life forms" as there are for instance little kids and old people. Don't take everything so serious. You do a great job with the FBI and you helped to solve a lot of crimes in the past. But sooner or later you'd try to think about your," he lowered his voice, "lovelife."

"Thanks to Charlie this problem is solved," he snarled.

Alan put Anna back on the floor, "wanna have some cookies and milk?" he asked her gently.

Her eyes beamed and she nodded.

"Go inside. You'll find it on the coffee table." He winked at her; she pressed Mrs. Freckles against her chest and jumped away.

"Donnie, don't give up that easily. Fight for your love. That's what a real man would do," Alan encouraged him."

Don blew out a breath, "unfortunately the Dark Ages have passed. Don't expect me to go on a crusade for the love of a woman."

Alan shook his head, "forget it Donnie. Hell would freeze over before my old ears would hear the tapping of little feet from my grandchildren. Leaving it up to you the house would end up as a crypt. Leaving it up to Charlie we'd end up as "Playboy Mansion"." He turned on his heels without further ado.

Five minutes later Charlie poked his head into the garage door. He was in a much better mood than Don. And his elder brother could swear Amita's perfume hit his nostrils. The bloody expensive one he'd bought her on Christmas.

"Knock, knock, may we come in bro?" Charlie didn't wait for an answer. He and his team entered the garage.

"Hey Don, nice little kid. Is there something I should know?" Charlie smirked, "the freckles reminded me of Hanna Schigulla. She was your "groupie" for some years, wasn't she?"

Don gritted his teeth. Hanna Schigulla had been his worst nightmare. She'd about 250 lbs and had been totally smitten with him. She'd followed him everywhere, wrote poems for him and declared her love to him officially at the campus before she jumped from the second floor of the building to proof him her love. She broke her ankle while he wished she was dead. Suddenly all color drained from his face. Little Anna could indeed be Hanna's daughter. He'd to check upon it later.

"Did you think we'd need some distraction?" Colby's voice jolted him back to reality.

"What?"

Colby nodded at the chalk board, "I could get used to the stuff. Really love it or is it part of your calculations?" He pointed over to the right, "this smiley reminds me of Renfrew, no hair, silly grin …"

"I didn't do it. Anna did," Don cut him short, "I had no time to…"

"It's okay," Colby winked at him, "just kidding."

Silence felt. Four people stared expectantly at Don. Nervously he clenched and unclenched his fingers.

Before he got started he cleared his throat a few times.

Due to Charlie's information Don had been able to come up with a time schedule for the massacre, "I guess there had been six or seven guys, plus minus one." While he talked it seemed the numbers came to live. The smilies, butterflies and flowers were colorful witnesses of a senseless brutal crime.

Don taught them about "Pursuit Curves" and how the murderers could've planned their escape. Sometimes Charlie had trouble to follow his brother's talking. But he didn't want to look like an idiot and kept his mouth shut. Don knew that and felt satisfied at least for the moment.

Two hours later the meeting in the Eppes' garage was over. Charlie's team left while he stayed there with Don.

Thoughtfully he gnawed at his lower lip. His older brother stared at the notebook monitor highly concentrated.

Charlie pursed his lips slightly, "Amita had paid me a visit two hours ago. Half of the department knows now that I've cheated on you. She behaved like a fury."

"Maybe it was because you behaved like an idiot?" Don said dryly.

Charlie drew out a breath, "You're right and I'm sorry."

Don furrowed his brows, "did she ask you to tell me that. I mean that you're sorry?"

The younger one shook the head, "nope. It was my idea. I had no right to …"

"Isn't it a little late for confessions?" Don scooted back the chair and started pacing around.

"I'm tired of this discussion, Chuck. Amita is history," he tried to sound casual.

"History?" Charlie got into it, "are you serious? I don't think so. I can't believe you give up that easily."

"You sound like Dad," Don pushed his glasses up his nose in anger, "tell me what you expected? A duel at dawn? David and Colby as seconds? Megan as referee? I guess you watched too much "North and South". Amita is through with me. She told 's no need for you to feel sorry or guilty or whatever. It seems to me we never really had a chance. I mean Amita and I never really had …" his voice trailed off.

Charlie's mouth opened and closed but no words came out of it.

"Now you look like one of the Kois," Don smirked, "concerning dad. He thinks you want to turn the house into another "Playboy Mansion".

Charlie's left brow shot up, "he thinks what?! Is he going nuts? How could he …?

Don shrugged, "calm down. He also told me I would turn it into a crypt. It's this grandchild thing you know. Little Anna made him think about it. He looked really happy holding her in his arms …"

"Wait until she starts to screw up his drawings or tries to color the walls in the living room with red Jello. His feelings for her would change quickly," Charlie chuckled, "it's only a matter of time."

They sat in the garage for a while until they heard Alan's voice all over the place, "AAANNNNAAAAA?!"

Don nudged Charlie's shoulder, "gimme five!" CLAP. tbc


	4. Chapter 4 Last Chapter

**Chapter 4**

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP. Where the hell was this annoying sound coming from? It got louder and louder and louder. Suddenly all of Don's senses came horribly alive and he came to with a start. His vision was blurry. He tried to move but instantly felt an excruciating pain on the left that made him moan out loud. Colby was at his side immediately.

"Don't move Don. Don't move."

He took off his jacket and put it underneath Don's head.

Don blinked few times. His sight became much better. Colby looked horrible; his face was smeared with dirt and blood.

"What happened?" he asked weakly.

"It was a booby trap; the guy of the SWAT team didn't see the wire. Unfortunately you and I were down in the garage when the whole thing came tumbling down."

"A booby trap? I can't remember," Don said and grimaced, "dammit that hurts."

"Stay calm. The emergency teams are on their way," Colby said and looked at Don's wound.

"What?" Don could read Colby like a book, "am I going to die? How bad is it?"

Colby blew out a breath, "it's serious but I think you'll make it. You're stabbed by an iron bar."

The noise returned. It was loud. Don had to yell at Colby.

"What the hell is that?"

"There's a lot of concrete between them and us."

Don nodded weakly, "you look like crap Colb. Are you okay?"

The noise stopped.

"I'm fine Don. Just some scratches. I was buried under some loose debris, could manage to free myself. It took me some time to find you cause you didn't answer."

"Is anyone else down here with us?"

Colby shook his head, "the others were lucky."

Don gave him a wry grin, "so it's just the two of us."

"Yeah," again Colby checked Don's wound. Blood was seeping out of it slowly, "hurry up guys, Don's hurt, we need help," he yelled.

Don was about to faint.

Colby shook him gently, "stay with me buddy, don't leave me now."

"I won't Colb but I'm tired and …" his voice trailed off.

"Don, come on, stay with me. I need you here. Tell me something. Tell me about your latest dream."

"Dream?" Don mumbled and his lips curved into a smile, "don't make me laugh man."

His shoulders twitched slightly but the pain made him stop, he closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes, dammit!" Colby said harshly.

"I'm so tired, why don't you let me sleep?"

"You can sleep later. Not now. C'mon tell me about your latest dream. Was it one with hot chicks in it?"

Don slowly opened his left eye and then his right one, "I'm a dying man and you're talking about chicks? Are you serious?" he growled.

"You're not going to die because if you do I'll kill you," Colby said and winked at him.

Don bit back a laugh. His breath was shallow. The noise returned. Colby and Don heard a muffled crack, suddenly parts of the ceiling came down. Instinctively Colby hunched over Don to protect him. It lasted only seconds. When it was over Colby got back on his knees.

"Are you nuts? You almost killed us", he hollered out and coughed. Dust filled the air. He could hardly see anything, "don't try this again or I swear I'm coming up myself no matter what. You're on a rescue mission guys, just in case you forgot."

Colby and Don heard lots of muffled excuses.

"Thank you Colb," Don said in a mere whisper, "do you still wanna hear about my latest dream? It's odd and I'm glad it's just a dream. Cause it felt really stupid."

Colby sat down and lent against the partly damaged concrete pillar his legs stretched out.

"I'm all ears and I've cancelled all appointments for today."

Don started to talk. I wasn't easy for him but it made him forget his pain.

He talked and talked though his throat felt like sandpaper with the time.

Colby cracked up from time to time and shook his head, "this is hilarious. You gotta tell it to Charlie and the others. I can't believe it."

Tears were running down his cheek and he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

When Don had finished, silence felt. They could only hear metal scratching against concrete. SLAM!

Colby startled and turned into the direction where the noise did come from.

"Water gentlemen," somebody yelled.

Colby jumped to his feet to get the bottle.

He looked up to the small hole in the ceiling, "any idea how long this will last?"

He was blinded by the light of a flashlight and covered his eyes with his hand.

"We're making real good progress maybe two or three more hours."

Colby glanced at Don, he'd his eyes closed his face was pale, his cheeks sunken.

"Better make two. I guess my partner is not going to make it any longer", he replied deeply worried.

He opened the bottle and gulped down the water. Then he hurried back to Don.

"Here my friend, water." Carefully he lifted Don's head and put the bottle against Don's mouth.

On the surface Charlie arrived at the scene together with Larry and Amita. They pushed their way through the crowd but were stopped by an officious cop.

"Sorry but the area is restricted," he stated and turned his back on them.

"My names Professor Eppes and …"

"Have a nice day professor."

Charlie desperately fumbled for his ID. With shaky fingers he held it up and patted the cop's shoulder.

Angry he turned round and was about to say something. All color drained from his face.

"I'm sorry Sir, of course you and your friends …"

"I know," Charlie cut him short and pushed forward.

His heart throbbed when he arrived at the scene. A gigantic whole filled with debris, pieces of metal and concrete was in front of him.

"Charlie, Charlie!" Megan hollered out and waved so they could see her.

They rushed at her side and she told them about the booby trap. Charlie hardly listened cause additionally he was gathering information from the rescue team. It took him only minutes to turn this whole place into a grid. He put his notebook on the hood of a police car and immediately created algorithms and formulas. He saw everything in detail in front of his mind's eye. Like always, the difficult was to tell the people around him what was going on in his mind. But with a little help from Amita and Larry he managed to inform the rescue team about the most effective way to get in.

He closed his notebook and turned to Megan, "and now I need to talk to Don. I've to know that he's alright."

Before someone could stop him he was already on his way.

"Charles, don't!" Larry hollered out, "You'll break your neck."

"Be careful," Amita and Megan yelled unison.

Down in the garage the air got thick. It was dusty and hot. Up till now Colby had managed to keep Don awake.

"Don?! Don? Colby?"

Don and Colby exchanged surprised looks, "is that …"

"Charlie!" Don yelled and winced.

"Yeah, it's me. I just arrived. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Don lied and cast a pleading look at Colby. He nodded.

"And Colby?"

"I'm doing great Charlie, just some chandeliers and balloons and this whole place turns into a ballroom."

"I've … I've worked something out. The rescue team is working feverishly on it. I'm sure we'll get you out soon."

Both man exhaled in relieve.

"Charlie, do you know what happened to Renfrew?" Colby wanted to know. He was the main reason why they'd stormed the building. Renfrew was a bank robber. He'd taken five hostages and barricaded himself and them in one of the offices.

"I have to ask Megan," Charlie replied, he got up and called for her.

"Colby? Don? Renfrew was killed together with two hostages," they heard Megan's voice seconds later.

"Dammit!" Colby hissed. Don tightened his jaw and stared into darkness.

"Guys, how ya doing? Charlie's developed a master plan for your rescue."

"Yeah, he's a genius," Colby replied.

Suddenly Don gripped his lower arm and huffed out a breath, "Colb, it's getting worse. I can't feel my legs. Tell them I …"

"No way!" Colby hissed, "I don't wanna hear a single word. We're close …"

"Listen Colb, I know they are on their way but I probably won't make it …"

Tears welled up in his eyes, "I want you to know …"

"Don't go there Don," Colby said and shook his head, "I'm not listening."

"Don? Colby? Are you okay?" came Charlie's voice from above.

"Where's the rescue team Charlie? Tell them to hurry up," Colby replied in a choked voice.

He squeezed Dons hand but got no response.

"Don? Don? Come on, don't do this to me," Colby said.

"Colby?"

"Not yet Charlie."

"Colby what's going on down there?"

"I told you not yet," Colby yelled and took off Don's Kevlar west in a hurry. He immediately started CPR and rescue breathing.

He couldn't remember for how long he was doing it but all of a sudden the place was filled with fresh air and a bunch of emergency techs buzzed around.

He felt relieved when the paramedics took over. Some guys patted Colby's shoulder. No doubt he'd saved Don's life.

But he didn't listen, he followed the paramedics who'd put Don on a stretcher and hurried outside.

Night had fallen but the place was brightly illuminated by numerous spotlights.

Charlie was standing close to the exit. He'd put two fingers on his mouth and desperately craned his neck. Suddenly the people started to cheer and clap and Charlie discovered Don on a gurney followed by Colby wrapped in a grey blanket.

He elbowed his way through a worried look on his face and approached Colby and the others shortly afterward. Puzzled he stared at Don. They had to intubate him and a bunch of bloody cloths lay on the gurney. He swallowed hard and tears welled up in his eyes. His knees turned to jelly.

Colby winced as he put his slightly injured arm around Charlie's shoulder, "the paramedics say he's going to be okay."

"But it doesn't look like he's just needing a few stitches," Charlie's voice trailed off.

"I know," Colby patted his shoulder, "but believe me it looks worse. He's a fighter."

Charlie's body felt numb when he got into the ambulance and sat down next to Colby.

12345

Five hours later Charlie sat next to Don's bed. Alan stood behind him his hand heavy on his youngest son's shoulder. The doctor told them Don had been lucky. The bar didn't hurt major parts of Don's body or any organs. He would be able to leave hospital within two weeks. Colby was already back at work. He said his injuries were minor nothing that could prevent him from chasing the bad guys. Charlie and Alan thanked him much for saving Don's life and invited him for barbecue after Don got out of hospital.

Don blinked slowly. He was bathed in soft thick, warm blackness. He didn't even know where he was until he heard the muffled conversation of Charlie and Alan and the smell of hospital hit his nostrils. He still couldn't remember the explosion. But he remembered his goofy dream and Colby.

He flashed a smile.

"Don? Don are you awake?" Charlie asked softly.

He fluttered his eyelids open, "hey Chuck how's it going?"

His voice was a mere whisper. Curious Alan peered over Charlie's shoulder.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Don said weakly.

"Well son, you scared the hell out of us. A fact I should get used to in the meantime but I can't …"

"Dad, please," Charlie interfered, "Don's not up to one of your speeches."

He squeezed his brother's hand gently and gave him a warm smile, "you were lucky I was there. Within minutes I figured out how to …"

And while Charlie was talking and talking and Alan made vitriolic remarks and attempts to stop him, Don slipped into the Arms of Morpheus … adrift and anchorless.

Suddenly he found himself back at the office at CalSci sitting behind his desk doing math. He'd thought this goofy dream would never return. "Oh no! Not again," Don moaned inwardly.

**THE END**


End file.
